dccomicsextendeduniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Metropolis
The Federal District of Metropolis, simply known as Metropolis, Delaware, is a major metropolitan city located on the United States' east coast. It is located in across the bay from sister city, Gotham City. History Early History Metropolis grew out of the colonial outpost Fort Hob, which was established by Swedish settlers in 1661. It eventually became a destination for immigrants, many of whom used their ingenuity to expand the fields of science and technology. Eventually, Metropolis became one of the largest cities in the world. Superman & Alien Attack After coming to Earth and initially attacking the small Kansas town of Smallville, the Alien General Zod and his forces moved his ship Black Zero to Metropolis where it hovered above before activating a gravity beam directly into the city. It began destroying the buildings and everything directly below it as it began terraforming the planet whilst connected to the World Engine on the other side of the planet. United States of America Armed Forces were deployed to the city to deal with the extra terrestrial threat with a squadron Lockheed Martin F-35 Lightning II's deployed to take out the large ship damaging the ship. The alien ship's gravity beam interfered with their instruments, but thanks to the alien hero Kal-El dubbed "Superman", the beam was ultimately stopped after he personally destroyed the World Engine, after which a C-17, carrying Kal-El's Starcraft, was crashed into the ship, causing a temporary portal to the Phantom Zone, which instantly sucked in all of the aliens, their ships, and most of the rubble, leaving a massive open plain in the center of the city. Superman and General Zod then battled each other across the city, with Superman ending up reluctantly killing his defiant opponent. Sometime later, a clean up operation began and Metropolis slowly began to return to some form of normality. Law and Enforcement *'Metropolis Police Department' - the police force of Metropolis. *'Superman' - a humanoid alien being from the planet Krypton who protects the city and the planet from criminals and disasters. Education *'Metropolis State University' is the higher education facility in Metropolis. *Metropolis Middle School Business *'Ace o' Clubs' is one of the city's most popular bars. *'Blaze Comics' is a large publishing firm that produces comic books. *'LexCorp' is an extensive billion-dollar company founded by Lex Luthor, that specializes in a vast array of different fields. *'Metropolis Taxi Company' is a city-wide taxi firm that deals in carrying customers to their destinations across the city. *'Metropolis Metro Cab' is another city wide taxi firm that deals in carrying customers to their destinations across the city. *'S.T.A.R. Labs' has a base located in the city. *'Utopia Casino' is one of the city's most prestigious casino and gambling facility. *'Wayne Enterprises' is a Gotham-based conglomerate with a branch located in Metropolis. Media *'WGBS' - a television station based in Metropolis. *'WXTZ-TV' - a news channel based in Metropolis that reports on the city's news as well as news from around the world. *'Metropolis News 8' - a news channel based in Metropolis that reports on the city's news as well as news from around the world. *The Daily Planet - a newspaper that is considered one of the most respected newspapers in the world. Sports *'Metropolis Generals' are a basketball team based in Metropolis. *'Metropolis Mammoths' are a ice hockey team based in Metropolis. *'Metropolis State University Football Team' is the university football team. Locales *Abbey *Ace of Clubs *Alewife *AmerTek Arena *Apricot Spa *Atwater Tower *Avenue of Tomorrow *Awakenings Youth Theater *Berkeley Lodge *Berkowitz Airport *Bessolo Bistro *Big Belly Burger *Billups Hall *Blaze Publishing *Bloom *Border Room *Broadrun Jazz Club *Carlini's *Carrasco's *Centennial Hotel ** Centennial Café *Chaney's *Chez Joey's *Daily Planet Building *Digby & Sons *Dooley's Pub *Dynasty *El Ciento *Empire Pier *Evans Pretzel Factory *Geschäft-Krieg Building *Giuseppe's *Glenmorgan Square *Grantland Park Outdoor Arts *Greico Theater Workshop *Hammersmith Tower *Heroes Park *Hob's Bay Hospital *Hotel Metropolis *Joy Lounge *Jules Verne Extra-Terrestrial Museum *Julian Gallery *Karl's Pump & Brew *Kenmore Bowling Alley *Koul-Brau Breweries *LeMarvin Bistro *LexCorp Plaza ** LexCorp Tower ** Lexor Hotel ** Lex Luthor's Mansion *LexCorp Headquarters *Lois and Clark's Apartment *Lois Lane's Apartment *Longshore Ballroom *Lucy's Pub *Mary Alice's Consignment Shop *Metro Palace Theater *Metro Souvenirs *Metro Square *Metropolis Athletic Club *Metropolis Ballet *Metropolis City Hall *Metropolis General Hospital *Metropolis Grand Hotel *Metropolis History Museum *Metropolis International Airport *Metropolis Museum of Modern Art *Metropolis Overstreet Mall *Metropolis Park *Metropolis Philharmonic *Metropolis Public Library *Metropolis Science Explorarium *Metropolis Stock Exchange *Metropolis Train Station *Metropolitan Club *Minko Hall *Mo's Café *Mr Leonards *Nova *Park Metropolis Downtown *Pit *Queensland Park ** Schwartz Field *Queensland Pier *Rail Line *Schaffenberger *Schott's Toys *Schwartzenoff *Shuster Arena *Siegel Music Hall *Sienna Hall *Simmons Gallery *S.T.A.R. Labs Metropolis *Stryker's Island *Supernova *Swinburne Hall *Turley Gallery *Uri's Family Restaurant *Utopia Casino *Washington Medical Center *Wayne Enterprises R&D Facility *Wayne Financial Building *Yellow Prawn Appearances *Man of Steel (Novel) *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Prequel *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice: Playground Heroes *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice: Field Trip *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice: Lights Out *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Crossfire *Guide to the Caped Crusader/Guide to the Man of Steel: Movie Flip Book *''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' *''Justice League'' }} Trivia *Metropolis scenes were filmed in Chicago, IL. Man of Steel Producer Christopher Nolan filmed the majority of his The Dark Knight Trilogy in Chicago. *Exterior shots used were a CGI blend of Chicago and Vancouver. *The fictional base of Metropolis is in the Chesapeake Bay region. *Metropolis has the shape of Chicago. *According to some websites, the amount of damage to Metropolis here is worth over $300 billion, significantly more than the damage to New York in The Avengers ($160 billion). External Links * * Category:Locations Category:Superman Category:Man of Steel Category:Batman Vs. Superman Category:Batman